Making Memories Of US
by kkpsigirl
Summary: An AU Jack and Ianto fic. - Ianto moves back to Cardiff after his fiance, Lisa, passes away. He finds employment at Torchwood, Inc., run by Jack Harkness. A sweet, simple Janto love story, with the occasional twists and turns that happen in every day life.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Making Memories of Us  
**Author: **kkpsigirl  
**Story Summary:** An AU Jack and Ianto fic. - Ianto moves back to Cardiff after his fiance, Lisa, passes away. He finds employment at Torchwood, Inc., run by Jack Harkness. A sweet, simple Janto love story, with the occasional twists and turns that happen in every day life.  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** Adult/NC-17 (overall story)  
**Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
**Warnings: **Occasional adult themes, occasional coarse language, romance, fluff, angst.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by the BBC. No profit is being made. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Notes: This fic was inspired by Keith Urban's song, Making Memories of Us, hence the story title. If you check out the song, you might figure out where I will take this story, but perhaps not. I still suggest you check out his music, though, even if you aren't a country fan.**

**Also, this story is being written alongside my first fic, Can Love Conquer All?, which requires a lot more of my time due to detail. This is more for fun and to keep my creative juices flowing. I will be attempting to keep this one more frequently updated, but if life and writing CLCA get in the way, there may be some delay. Just as a warning.**

**Final note. This story is just the beginning of a series. Once this one reaches its end, "MMOU:" will prelude any titles of subsequent fics.**

**Despite the sadness, I hope you enjoy the opening!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones," the doctor consoled. "We tried everything we could, but her heart just wasn't strong enough."

Ianto Jones' face went pale as tears began streaming down his face. Lisa Hallett, his best friend, his lover, his fiancé, had just died. She had a malignant brain tumor which doctors immediately wanted to operate on to remove. She also had a benign tumor in one of her heart valves that the doctors were going to remove once she healed from the brain surgery.

"She was only twenty-six," the young man, only twenty-three himself, murmured in between bursts of tears.

"Is there any family of hers or yours that we can call for you?" the doctor asked.

Ianto shook his head. "No, no… Her parents passed away and my family's not in London. We were all each other had."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Jones. Truly," the doctor apologized again. He ushered the distraught man over to a seat in the lobby. He then went to one of the nurses and informed her of the situation before returning to Ianto one last time.

"Mr. Jones, this here is Martha," he introduced the nurse. "She's kind enough to sit here with you and talk if you need to," he added before making his leave to check in on his other patients.

Ianto nodded as the doctor departed and went back to crying with his face in his hands. _What am I going to do? I can't live here all alone. She was all I had. She was the only reason I was in London. And now she's gone._

Ianto's tears continued at a steady pace. Martha placed her arm around his shoulders and held him close, figuring that physical comfort was best given the situation. Ianto accepted the gesture and just continued crying.

Martha decided to speak up and help give the man a distraction. "It's Mr. Jones, right?" She waited until Ianto nodded, knowing very well that this was, in fact, his name. "Though I doubt it, we could be related. My name's Martha Jones."

Ianto had uncovered his face and looked at the woman beside him, holding him and comforting him. Martha gave a small smile which Ianto returned to be polite. His crying had calmed down a bit, for which he was grateful. He disliked being emotional unless necessary, and while this situation was rather emotional, he wasn't pleased that he broke down in front of others. _Now this woman, this nurse, Martha Jones, a complete stranger, is taking care of me; embarrassing._

"Maybe we have a second-cousin thrice removed on our great-grandparents' side or something," he quipped, though rather flatly.

Martha smiled that the young man began to calm down and talk. She chuckled slightly and said, "With all the Jones' in the world, I wouldn't doubt it." Ianto smiled again, but didn't add more.

Martha knew, from part of her training for consoling family and friends of deceased patients, that talking about the deceased and happy memories associated with them was best course of action. "So, second-cousin of a distant relative," she began lightly, "Tell me about Lisa. I saw on file that you two were engaged. How long have you been together?"

Ianto wasn't sure if he could talk about Lisa right now, but knew Martha was just trying to help, so he went along with it. "We were together for two years. I popped the question about three months ago."

"What was she like?" Martha asked to keep Ianto talking.

"She was the most amazing woman I ever met," he answered with a smile. His tears slowly stopped as he remembered the happy moments in their relationship. "We met at University through our roommates who happened to be dating each other. We hit it off immediately and even after our roommates broke up, we kept everyone together as friends and that helped us grow stronger together. We moved to London five months back when Lisa got offered an editor's position at Canary Wharf Publishing."

"She sounds lovely," Martha said once Ianto finished his reminiscing.

"She was…" he murmured as tears fought to break free again.

"Ianto, I know Lisa's gone now, and it hurts, but don't think of her as such. Keep her alive in your memories," Martha consoled.

Ianto knew she was right and nodded. He had enough comforting from a stranger for one day and was determined to return to his flat and figure things out. Ianto stood and Martha followed suit. "Thank you, Martha. You've been wonderful, but I am going to head off now."

Martha smiled and nodded. She raised her finger to pause the man from leaving and quickly headed back to her desk. She scribbled on the back of a business card before returning to him. "Here," she said handing him the card, "I wrote my number on the back. If you ever need someone to talk to, or someone just to listen, call me."

"Thank you," Ianto stated taking the offered card and number. He smiled and turned away, leaving the hospital, heading for his car to return to his flat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes: A short first chapter, just to get things rolling. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Ianto was in his flat and shut the door, he broke down and cried again, falling to the floor against the door. He was determined to make it home without any tears that the dam had broken as soon as he was completely alone again.

He cried for a good ten minutes before he shook himself free of the sadness. _This is ridiculous, Ianto. This is not how Lisa would want you to mourn her. _He got up from where he fell and proceeded into the living room. He called his sister, the only family he had left, and informed her of his situation.

Rhiannon gave her condolences. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. I know how much you two loved each other."

"Thanks, Rhi." Ianto had never really been close with his older sister, especially once she married her husband Johnny. He was a good bloke, but rather different from Ianto so they never had much in common. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I can't afford this flat on my own."

"Why don't you come back to Cardiff, sweetie? There's plenty of work for researchers and analysts here and you'll be closer to your family," Rhiannon suggested.

"I'll think about it," Ianto replied, though he was already certain that it was the route he was going to take.

"Right then," Rhiannon voiced after a few moments of silence. "I'll leave you to make plans for the funeral and whatever else you plan. You know you can call me anytime, and again, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Rhi," he said before hanging up. Ianto let out a heavy sigh and headed to the bedroom to retrieve his laptop. He placed it on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He debated on having a beer, but thought it best to work on the funeral and other arrangements before drinking himself into a stupor.

Five hours later and the funeral arrangements were set for Saturday; three days later. In between phone calls, he pulled up real estate agents for Cardiff and looked through the various options. He also started looking for places to apply for jobs in the hopes that he could coordinate his flat being relatively near his future place of employment.

He ended his last phone call and headed straight for a beer in the fridge. He planned on getting pissed, but settled for only one. He was too tired to keep drinking after the first; so tired that he fell asleep on the couch for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes: Another short but worthwhile chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ianto woke from a dreamless slumber around seven o'clock feeling drowsy and achy, and wondered why he was sleeping on the couch. Then he remembered. _Lisa; she died in surgery. The funeral is in two days now. And I'm applying for jobs and looking for a flat back in Cardiff_, he reminded himself.

He noticed the state he left the living room in before falling asleep and decided to clean up. Once everything was in order, he went to take a shower.

Post-shower, Ianto was at a loss on what to do. He decided to go for a walk in the nearby park to clear his head and figure out his next plan of action.

_I need to find a job first. Then I can work on finding a flat. Rhi offered to let me stay with her, Johnny, and the kids, until I am able to go off on my own. I guess I'm going to take her up on that. What should I do with Lisa's things? The clothes I will donate. They gave me her engagement ring; I'll keep that and the pictures. But there isn't much else I want to keep. Most came with the flat and everything else is expendable; except my coffee machine, I need that. _Ianto let out a sigh. _I guess that settles everything then._

Ianto headed home and began going through his and Lisa's belongings. Anything that was strictly Lisa's, Ianto put in a box to be donated. Anything that was his own but he wouldn't need in the immediate future he packed up and stored under his bed and in the closet.

Several hours later, Ianto had finished this task and began searching the internet for jobs again. He stumbled upon the website for Torchwood, Inc; a research and development company focused on life altering technology for the future. He sent them his resume, along with a few other companies, and then decided to call it an evening.

He ordered Chinese takeout, grabbed a beer, and plopped on the couch. He kept his TV out until the official move and decided to see what was on. He found a channel airing James Bond films, which were always Ianto's favorite, and happily watched. He completed his dinner and his third beer before calling it a night.

"Tomorrow is the last day before the funeral," he said aloud before drifting off to sleep.

_Ianto dreamt of Lisa. He dreamt of their wedding day, seeing all the friends and family they still had there as witness for the special day. He dreamt of Lisa giving birth to their firstborn, a daughter; they named her Janet. The following year they had a son; Adam. Together they watched their children grow up, graduate high school, graduate from college, get married and have a family and kids of their own. They lived well into a ripe old age._

Ianto startled awake. The dreams felt like torture and he lost all control of his emotions. He cried for hours on end before finally falling back asleep out of exhaustion.

Ianto was feeling worse for wear after his cry-fest during the night. He went into the kitchen and made himself some toast and coffee. Afterwards he cleaned up and went to take a shower.

He began job and flat searching again when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," Ianto answered.

"Hello, is this Mr. Jones?" asked the female. Ianto could swear she sounded familiar, but couldn't place the voice.

"This is. May I ask who is calling, please?" He replied.

"I'm calling on behalf of my boss here at Torchwood, Inc.," she answered. "We received your resume and are interested in setting up an interview. Does Monday at noon work for you, sir?"

Ianto was rather excited that he was already setting up an interview for a job. _ I could have sworn I was going to have to wait longer_, he thought. "Monday at noon is perfect," he finally replied.

"Alright, sir. See you then," the woman replied while jotting down the newly scheduled interview in her boss's appointment book.

"Thank you," he replied before the woman ended the call.

Ianto, still in shock of how quickly things were moving, called Rhiannon and told her about the interview and that he will be taking her up on her offer for him to stay with them for the next few days.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ianto. And of course, we'll be glad to see you. I'm happy things are turning around for you," Rhiannon ecstatically replied.

They chatted a little while longer, mostly about the kids, before they hung up.

Ianto set about flat searching again and researching more about Torchwood to prepare for his interview. He went for a walk and got lunch. He sat in the park, thinking about Lisa and people watched. _She would be excited for me, I'm sure._

Once the sun began to set, he headed home, picking up dinner along the way. He ate in peace and headed to bed. _Tomorrow is the funeral._


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: An interlude from Ianto and the funeral to introduce Jack. There will be similar chapters to come where one chapter will focus on Ianto, and the next will focus on Jack. These chapters will also occur during the same time span, unless mentioned otherwise. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical Friday for Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, Inc. His team went about their business and their projects, and made sure everything ran smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. One by one his team left for the evening.

He wrapped up a phone call with their sister firm, Schlechter Wolf, located in Berlin. They took the research and developments his team made and tested it. If it passed, they found potential clientele to buy, or sometimes even advance further, such technology. It was such an occasion that Jack received this phone call. He was requested to join them during the upcoming week to discuss terms and agreements with a client.

Jack quickly consented to attending, completely forgetting to check his calendar. After hanging up with John Smith, the leader at Schlechter Wolf, he then decided to check his calendar. He noticed there was an interview scheduled.

The last of his team had yet to leave, _and she would have been the one to schedule the interview,_ he thought. "Toshiko!" he called out to her. When she looked his way, he motioned for her to come to his office.

"Yes, Jack?" Toshiko Sato, the security and technical analyst of the firm, who was also serving as Jack's current PA and secretary, asked upon being summoned.

"Tosh, I won't be able to attend the interview you scheduled for Monday." He stated. "Is it the young man we discussed earlier?"

"It is." Tosh answered. "Where will you be?"

"Berlin. Smith found a potential client for the security system and protocols you worked on and the client wants me there for the arrangement of terms." Jack was gathering his belongings for the night and his trip as he explained.

"I see. What about the interview then?" Tosh wondered.

"We discussed hiring him already, or really, you demanded I hire him. From his experience and detail oriented manner, I also think he would be a great addition." He thought aloud. "Why don't you handle the interview? So long as he isn't a nut or anything, offer him the job."

Tosh felt honored that her boss trusted her with such responsibility, but also felt nervous. But she also inwardly smirked, knowing for certain that the young man was anything but a nut. "Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Positive, Tosh."

Jack had finished gathering everything he needed for the weekend and following week. He escorted Tosh to her desk, where she picked up her laptop and purse, and then continued to the car park where they parted ways.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes: ****Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Please, do keep it up! I'm forever grateful for you comments and critiques. They help shape not only my stories, but me as a writer.**

**Now, let's get the funeral over with and get the boys to meet, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa's funeral was very small. Only a handful of friends they kept in touch with from University attended, along with colleagues of Lisa. It wasn't anything ostentatious, but rather a small gathering of people she cared about and was close to, just as she would have preferred.

When the ceremony was over, after receiving the last of the condolences, he headed to his flat. He packed what he would need for the weekend and beginning of the week, including his finest suit, and a few extra clothes and tidbits should he need to extend his stay. He called Rhiannon to check in and inform her of his departure and would arrive there between two and three hours, just in time for dinner.

Mica and David greeted him enthusiastically upon his arrival. Though Ianto didn't always know how to connect with children, his niece and nephew loved him and enjoyed their uncle's company whenever he visited.

"Uncle Ianto, we're glad you're here!" Mica chimed out with a huge grin splattered on her face.

Ianto couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad to be here, Mica," he replied politely to his niece as his sister came to greet him.

"Oh, Ianto, good to see you safely made it, come in, get comfy." Rhiannon greeted, gripping Ianto into a tight squeeze. "I'll get Johnny to take your things to the guest room."

Johnny nodded his greeting to his brother-in-law as he proceeded to take Ianto's belongings upstairs.

They all settled around the kitchen table and had their dinner. Shortly after, Ianto called it an evening. "Okay, well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed early," he told his sister.

"Uncle Ianto, can you take us to the park tomorrow?" David asked.

Ianto was already planning on scouting the area looking for flats and figured a trip to the park wouldn't be too much. "If it's okay with your mum," he answered, looking for his sister's reaction.

"Fine by me," she answered, then looking towards her kids, "so long as you two do exactly as Uncle Ianto says."

Both kids nodded in agreement with huge grins on their face. Ianto smiled in return and headed off to the guest room. He went through his normal nighttime routine, gathered into bed, and swiftly fell asleep.

When Ianto woke at seven, he felt relieved. He dreamt of Lisa and the future he could have had with her on and off during the night. But the last dream he had was of Lisa telling him how proud she was that he was moving on, starting anew and spending time with his family. Ianto knew it was what Lisa would have wanted, and he was determined not to let her down.

The kids were still asleep, _as they are every Sunday morning_, so he took advantage of the time alone and started walking around Cardiff. Torchwood, Inc. was located near the Roald Dahl Plass and so he headed in that general direction.

He stopped by the Plass to look out over the bay before continuing his search for Torchwood and any nearby flats he may be interested in, should he get offered the job. It was a beautiful morning and Ianto just wanted to bask in the sun while he could.

He smiled contently and went back to his search. He found the Torchwood building just a few blocks away. It looked rather quaint for a research and development facilities, but he would hold up on completing his judgment until after his interview.

Ianto then continued walking around the area. He found one of the flat listings he found while searching online. The building was located within walking distance of both Torchwood and the Plass. He made a mental note to check out the place if the interview went well.

It was nearing lunchtime and Mica and David would be awake by now. Ianto headed back to his sister's to grab some lunch and then take his niece and nephew to the park, as promised.

At the park, Mica immediately grabbed a hold of Ianto and had her uncle push her on the swing for a bit. He was dragged away by David who wanted to kick around a football, and Ianto obliged. Some of David's friends arrived shortly after, so Ianto went to check on Mica. She was making new friends with a girl on the playset.

Ianto was happy for some alone time and found a bench under the shade of a tree. He kept an eye on Mica and David, but ultimately just relaxed and enjoyed the nice weather.

Hours passed and Ianto was ready to take the kids back home in time for supper, but instead he was startled by a tennis ball that flew in his direction, followed by a very rambunctious Welsh corgi in chase. Ianto, with his quick reflexes, caught the ball to avoid getting hit in the face. He bent down to hand the ball to the pup that had been jumping up at Ianto's leg begging for it.

"Sorry about that!" exclaimed the man heading in Ianto's direction.

Ianto watched the man in awe; he was tall, brown hair, American accent, army coat. _He has the most gorgeous blue eyes_, Ianto thought when the man finally caught up with his pup. But he immediately chastised himself for the thought. _He's a bloke! I'm attracted to women and the one I love just died!_

"Are you okay?" the man asked after watching the myriad of emotions flash across Ianto's face.

Ianto shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on what the man was saying. "Oh, yea I'm fine. No harm done." He smiled politely.

The man returned the smile and introduced himself. "I'm Jack."

"Ianto."

Jack instantly found Ianto attractive and wanted to keep talking. He was a regular at this park and never saw the younger man here before, so he used that as a line of conversation. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new around here? Or just visiting?"

Ianto couldn't help but get lost in Jack's eyes, and when he spoke, he felt warm and happy again. But he contained himself this time and was able to have a conversation. "I'm just visiting for now. I might be moving in from London later, if I can find a job and a nice flat," he answered, but also didn't want the conversation to stop. "What about you, Mr. America?" he quipped in a flirtatious tone which was rather unlike himself.

Jack laughed and accepted the flirting. _I like where this is going._ "I was born in Scotland, actually. But I have family in the States and grew up there. I moved to Cardiff after college, or university as it's more often called here, to start a company similar to the one I was working with in the States."

Ianto was still in awe of the man before him. "Wow, big man in charge," he flirted again. _What am I doing?!_ Jack laughed again.

Mica and David's friends had left with their parents in order to return home for supper, which Ianto completely forgot about having become lost in the conversation between him and Jack. But the kids noticed the pup between their uncle and the mysterious man and raced over to play.

"Oh, she's pretty," Mica chirped. "What's her name?"

Jack smiled at the look of worry on Ianto's face as the kids just started playing with Jack's dog, not even asking if it was okay. But Jack gave Ianto a look of assurance that instantly calmed him. "Her name's Myfanwy."

David grabbed Ianto's attention. "We're hungry. Are we leaving soon?"

Ianto didn't want to leave, but knew he had to get the kids home or else Rhiannon would have a fit. "Yes, we're going now."

Mica and David gathered their things while Ianto said his goodbyes.

"Well, Jack, it was nice meeting you," Ianto stated.

"Likewise, Ianto," Jack replied before smiling and heading the opposite way with Myfanwy. Jack's smile quickly turned to a frown and his heart sank as he walked away. _He has two kids, Harkness. Sure, no wedding ring, but he has to have someone. He's not going to be interested in you. And he's just visiting anyway. Even if he does move, what are the chances it will anywhere near here? Besides, you don't even know his full name and you're going to be gone all week. Just let him go._ But Jack couldn't. There was something about the younger man that he just found intriguing.

Ianto got his niece and nephew home just in time for family dinner. Afterwards, Ianto headed straight for the guest room to call it an evening.

But Ianto's mind kept racing. _Jack was absolutely gorgeous. And I flirted with him! He didn't tell me to shove off, just kept talking to me. But the chances of me seeing him again?…_ Ianto's thoughts trailed off when the reality of the situation set it. _What am I even thinking? I just lost Lisa. I can't get into a relationship again so soon; especially not one with a man. I know I've been curious, but it's only ever been women, and then just Lisa. No. I must let this go; must let him go..._

Ianto fell asleep after the final thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes: Time for Ianto's interview and a discovery. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ianto's never failing internal clock woke him promptly at seven o'clock. Normally he was a morning person, but not today. His dreams were filled with sparkling yet soft, blue eyes; a gorgeous smile; and a handsome face. Despite all of Ianto's efforts to forget, Jack had clearly engraved himself in his memory.

Due to his dreams, Ianto barely got any sleep and therefore attempted to force himself back into slumber for at least another hour or so. However, his internal clock protested and ultimately won the battle. After a few whispered choice words and huffs, Ianto got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He was going to need a lot of coffee to get him through the day.

Johnny was already up for the day and was stirring about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Rhiannon and the kids before getting the latter up for school. "Good morning, Ianto!" came his overexcited greeting upon seeing his brother-in-law. "Or maybe not…" he added once he focused in on Ianto's state.

Ianto grunted unhappily and huffed due to exhaustion while settling down in one of the kitchen table chairs. He placed his folded arms on the table and rested his head upon them with his eyes closed. It was a half-hearted attempt at trying to slip back into unconsciousness. Regardless of his desire to find sleep wherever possible, Johnny placed a mug in front of him, which startled him out of his current wave of tiredness.

Ianto sat up and smiled as a 'thank you' towards his brother-in-law. He gathered the mug in his hand and took a whiff. He assumed it was instant, and he immediately knew his assumptions were correct based on scent alone. But he was too exhausted to put up much of an effort to make his own at the moment. He took a sip, letting the heat and caffeine begin working their magic. He decided to finish the rest of the mug in two gulps, not wanting to think about the horrid, in his personal opinion, taste of instant coffee.

Johnny noticed how fast Ianto drank the coffee, but knew better than to take offense. "That good, huh?"

Ianto sheepishly looked anywhere but Johnny, until he caved. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No need, no need," Johnny assured. "I know you're fascination with coffee, and the killer stuff you make. It's so delicious, it should be illegal!" Ianto blushed. "But you really needed a wake-me-up, instant or not," Johnny pointed out.

Ianto couldn't deny the truth of Johnny's statement. "How 'bout I bring back some proper coffee after my interview?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, mate," Johnny answered while finishing up his cooking. Once it was complete, "Now, could you help and get Mica and David up for breakfast while I go get the wife?"

Ianto nodded and headed back upstairs to wake his niece and nephew. Mica woke up without a fuss. David, on the other hand, fussed until Rhiannon finally cut in after having being woken up by Johnny and overheard the commotion.

"David Davies, you get out of bed right now!" Rhiannon barked.

David knew better than to argue with his mum and immediately shot out of bed. He was about to pass them and head down for breakfast when Rhiannon stopped him. "You apologize to your uncle."

David bowed his head in defeat, "Sorry, Uncle Ianto." Ianto nodded his acceptance.

"And for the rest of his stay, you listen to anything he tells you, got it?!" Rhiannon added, to which David nodded. "Good! Now go eat some breakfast."

David didn't need to hear the latter twice, nor did he want to incur anymore of his mother's morning wrath. He scurried downstairs to join his dad and sister in the kitchen. Ianto and Rhiannon followed shortly behind, though not quite as hurriedly.

Breakfast was done with in a flash, and the kids were showered and dressed and off to school in no time. Johnny went to get himself ready for work while Ianto assisted his sister with cleaning up the morning's dishes, and a few left around from the night before.

"What time's your interview?" Rhiannon broke the silence.

"Noon," Ianto answered, though the more he thought or talked about the interview, the more nervous he got. From his research into Torchwood, Inc, he felt as though he would really enjoy working there, and therefore didn't want to blow his chances.

Rhiannon knew all of her brother's telltale signs of being nervous and anxious. She noted they were all on display at the moment. She kissed Ianto on the cheek after the last dishes were cleaned and put in the rack to dry. "Don't worry, Ianto. You will be great," she offered her assurance then went to see her husband off to work.

Ianto continued cleaning up around the kitchen and in the living room. Cleaning was always an outlet for him when he got nervous. Once things were clean but still messy enough that Rhiannon wouldn't become utterly annoyed with the cleaning intrusion, he took the time to get himself prepared for the day. While sorting out his attire for both his interview and for afterwards, he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _Nine-thirty_, he noted.

He finally had everything in order and went to shower and shave and brush his teeth. He headed back into the guest room and got dressed. His suit was a three-piece. However, he opted not to wear the waistcoat so he wouldn't appear too formal. He decided upon a plain white shirt with a deep maroon tie.

Once he was completely dressed, he checked the time. _Eleven o'clock. If I leave now, I can walk around the Plass and look out onto the bay. That will help settle some of my nerves_, he thought. And that's precisely what he did.

Come eleven-thirty, Ianto headed for Torchwood, Inc. He knew the most direct route this time so the 45-minute walk it took him to find the office the day before, only took him twenty today.

He entered the office building and stopped dead in his tracks. "Tosh?" he asked rather confused upon seeing the young Asian woman waiting for his arrival.

"Hello, Ianto," she replied with a smirk as a smile. Noting Ianto was still stunned and speechless, she continued, "Are you ready for your interview?"

All Ianto could do was nod as he followed her onto the lift. They went up three floors before exiting and heading to a conference room. Tosh gestured where Ianto should sit and he complied. "Now, let's get to business, shall we," she stated while gathering into her chair. Ianto nodded.

"But I must say first that it's good to see you, Ianto," she began. "Though I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Tosh," was all he could say as he choked back his tears. They stayed silent for a moment until Ianto spoke up again, seemingly forgetting that this was an interview and not a time to play catch up. "So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were back in Japan."

"Well… I started working here after University. I was in Japan for the last six months working on setting up security for one of our clients. They thought the job would take a year to complete, but you know me, ever efficient and I got the job finished in half the time."

Ianto smiled, recollecting on their University days and just how efficient Tosh tended to be. Then he shook himself back to the present, "Okay, interview time?" He questioned, getting them both back on track.

Tosh began confessing. "Actually, Mr. Harkness put me in charge of the interview since he's with a client in Berlin this week. He told me so long as you're not a nutter or anything, that I should hire you." Then she smiled before adding, "That and I demanded he hire you anyway."

Ianto was shocked. "Demanded? Why me? I mean, yea, I research and analyze, but why demand me?"

Tosh chuckled. "Oh, Ianto. You forget that I know how great you are. We need someone with your experience digging up any and all information, even the deeply hidden stuff. Apart from me, you're the best hacker I know. Also, we've been trying to get someone who can analyze our results before we send them to our sister company for testing, which is where your eidetic memory will prove useful. It would give us greater turnouts."

"That makes sense," Ianto conceded.

Tosh continued in her acting hiring position, "So, how does starting in two weeks sound? Will that give you plenty of time to find a flat and move in from London?"

Ianto was stunned into silence. Everything was moving so fast, but he needed the job so, "Yes, that would be perfect, actually."

Tosh smiled and leapt toward Ianto embracing him in a friendly hug. "Great!" She pulled out of the embrace and added, "I'm glad we'll be working together again." She switched back to business mode. "Come in that Monday and I'll meet you in the lobby again. I'll introduce you to everyone, give you a proper tour, and then Mr. Harkness will go over all the proper employment documents. And if you need any help moving or anything else in the meantime," she paused as she pulled out her business card and wrote a secondary number on the back, "feel free to call me. My mobile's on the back."

All Ianto could do was smile and nod until he gained his voice back, "Okay, Tosh." He gathered his belongings and, being escorted by Tosh back down to the lobby, made his leave.

Ianto walked around the Plass again trying to gather his thoughts. _I have a job at Torchwood, Inc. I never thought I would get a job so soon. But at least Tosh will be there. It was good seeing her again, though she did briefly remind me of Lisa. That's okay, though. Now I need to see a man about a flat._


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes: I'm glad you all are enjoying my story thus far. I know a lot of the chapters have been short as of late, but I promise, once Ianto's first day at Torchwood, Inc. comes around, chapters will begin to progressively expand.**

**Now, time for Ianto to see that man about a flat. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ianto retraced his steps from the day before and he soon found himself standing outside the building with available flats. He was nervous because this made his move and his new start, without Lisa, all the more real.

He choked back tears that were threatening to fall and entered the building. He found the owner and expressed his interest in renting a flat.

"Well sir," said the owner, "We have three options available: one bedroom with one bathroom; two bedrooms with one bathroom; and one master with an en suite, one extra bedroom, one bathroom. Do you have one you particularly want to view?"

Ianto thought for a moment. _I only need one bedroom, but with being close by, maybe Mica and David would want to come over. They could share the second bedroom. Or with Tosh and I being in contact again, it could be a guest room_. "I would like to look at your two-bedroom options, please?"

The owner nodded in consent. He gathered together the brochures for both flat options, along with the necessary rental agreement paperwork. Once everything was in order, he led Ianto to the lift and up two floors to the first flat option.

Ianto walked around the flat, admiring the layout and the scenery from the windows. He checked for any noticeable damage and checked to make sure the plumbing and electricity worked properly. _This is nice. The second room is perfect for Mica and David, though I would put in a queen or king bed, in case of other guests. The view is nice. Everything seems to be in working condition. But I need to see the other option. If I like this one, I'll love the other one._

And Ianto did. This flat was one more floor up, so he could see the bay from the window. Ianto figured the en suite would prove useful on days when Mica or David would be over, knowing how his niece and nephew tend to take forever in the bathroom, and were also in the habit of making messes. "This is the one. I see you brought up the paperwork; let's discuss pricing and payments for this flat."

Two hours later and Ianto was the owner of a new flat, and would be allowed to move in the following week. He thought of Lisa, momentarily, and how happy she would be for him for moving on. Though Ianto still felt a pang of guilt for having moved on so quickly, _but this is what I need. I can't hold onto Lisa forever. I will always love her, but I can't live in the past, I have to move on. Not to do so would be an insult to her memory_. He smiled again and headed back to Rhiannon's.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes: I am very aware that Ianto is moving on rather quickly and not having proper time to grieve the loss of Lisa. I have something planned for this though, so bear with me.**

* * *

It was roughly five o'clock by the time Ianto returned to his sister's. During his walk back, he remembered his conversation with Johnny in the morning and his offer to bring back proper coffee for them. He found a quaint corner coffee shop that also happened to be two blocks away from his new flat. He decided to test run their coffee while purchasing the coffee beans to determine if the place was worth frequenting after he made his move.

He easily picked out a bag of Columbian coffee beans, knowing it to be one of Rhiannon's favorite blends. He gathered in line and looked over the variety of drinks the café was offering, contemplating his choice.

"May I help you, sir?" The barista asked, breaking Ianto out of his thoughts.

Ianto looked at the young woman and smiled politely. He guessed she was in her late teens-early twenties; probably working to pay herself through university. "Yes, I'll take these beans," he answered, placing the bag on the counter, "and a regular caramel macchiato to go, please."

The barista smiled in return. "One regular caramel macchiato coming right up, sir. What's the name?" she asked, marker in hand to write on the disposable cup.

"Ianto," he answered as he handed over the money to pay.

She quickly scribbled Ianto's name on the cup, took the money, and returned his change, which he in turn placed into the small tips jar by the register. She smiled again. "Thank you," she said and turned around to prepare his drink.

Ianto walked to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink. He didn't notice the girl scribbling on his cup again before preparing the macchiato. Finishing the drink within a minute, she handed it over to Ianto, yet again smiling.

All Ianto could do was politely smile back and say, "Thank you," before heading out of the shop. He approved of the taste and texture of the caramel macchiato and vowed that next time he visited that he would try just a plain coffee to be one-hundred percent sure the shop was worthy of being frequented.

He entered his sister's flat to be attacked by Mica. "Uncle Ianto, you're back! Where were you? It's almost supper time!"

Ianto laughed and waited for Mica to extract herself so he could finish entering the flat and tell his family about his day.

As Ianto entered the kitchen behind Mica to see the rest of the family seated for supper, Rhiannon added a list of questions for Ianto to answer. "How was the interview? When will you know? Where else did you go? How was the rest of the day?"

Ianto just laughed again, placing the coffee beans on the kitchen counter, and gathering into his seat. After food was dished onto everyone's plates, and all eyes were on him, he finally answered all the questions. "Well, do you remember my best friend, Tosh, from university?" he directed towards Rhiannon.

She nodded, and Ianto continued. "It turns out she works at Torchwood, Inc. and demanded Mr. Harkness, the boss, to hire me. He's away for the week with Torchwood's sister company and put her in charge of the interview." He added a pause for dramatic effect. "I start in two weeks."

Rhiannon was ecstatic for her little brother. "Oh, Ianto, that's wonderful!"

"Yea, great news, mate," added Johnny.

"So then were you there this whole time?" Rhiannon asked.

Ianto shook his head, while finishing off his mouth full of food before verbally answering. "No, yesterday I found one of the buildings of flats I was looking at while I was still in London. It's only four blocks away from work so I inquired as to what was available. The two options I looked at were beautiful and both were within my price range, so the building owner and I sat down and laid out the rental agreements. I can move in next week."

"Wow, a job and a flat all in one day," Rhiannon was shocked, but happy her baby brother was taking the necessary steps to move on with his life and not get caught up in the grief and sadness of losing Lisa. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Rhi," he said through a smile. Then he turned his attention to Mica and David. "And for you two," he added and paused, waiting until he had their undivided attention, "I'll have a spare room. So as long as I have no other guests using it, you both will be welcome to come over to spend the night."

Mica and David smiled excitedly and respectively chirped out "Wow! Really?!" and "Awesome!"

"That's very kind of you, Ianto," Rhiannon reacted.

Ianto shrugged. "It's the least I could do for family. You're helping me enough as it is," he nonchalantly replied. "By the way, I know the plan was me leaving tomorrow, but would you mind if I stay another day? Now that I know I'll definitely be in the area, I want to have a proper look around."

"Sounds fine with me," Johnny chimed in, wanting to contribute to the conversation.

"I agree," Rhiannon added. "You know you're always welcome, Ianto."

"I know," he said and smiled.

The rest of supper was filled with conversation provided by Mica and David about their day at school and Johnny about his day at work. Afterwards, the kids went off to finish their homework, and have their TV and game time before settling down for bed. Johnny settled in on the couch, watching the kids, while Rhiannon and Ianto went about cleaning up from dinner.

Mica and David requested that Ianto read them a few chapters from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone before settling into bed. Ianto agreed since he loves the idea of wizardry and magic, and is glad the shared interest is another thing he has in common with his niece and nephew.

With the kids finally settled in, Ianto heads back to the kitchen and whips up three cups of coffee, delivering them to Johnny and Rhiannon on the couch before settling in armchair.

"Wow, Ianto. Where did you get this coffee, then?" Johnny asked after taking his first sip.

"Oh, a corner coffee shop I discovered on my way back here. Two blocks away from my flat, too. Um… Cara Coffi, I think it was," Ianto answered.

"Yea, I know the place. They're coffee is pretty great. Not as spectacular as yours, but it suffices," Johnny spoke up, before Rhiannon took over the conversation.

"Is that where Emma Cowell is from then?" Rhiannon asked, producing Ianto's cup from earlier.

"What?" Ianto asked, completely confused. He took the cup from his sister and examined what she was talking about. "Oh, I never even noticed."

"So was she the barista then?" Rhiannon wondered.

"I suppose so since my name, her name, and her number are in all the same writing, and I saw her at least write my name," Ianto deduced.

"Was she pretty?" Rhiannon continued her line of questioning.

"Rhi, I just lost and buried Lisa. Do you really think I'm going to notice some girl, which she was, by the way, probably still in University, and care about her giving me her number?" Ianto though incredulously.

"No, I suppose not," Rhiannon conceded. "But you will need to move on one day, Ianto."

"I know, Rhi. I know. That's what this move is about. It's just a relationship, or anything more than friendship, is not happening any time soon, and especially not with," he paused to look at the cup before continuing, "Emma Cowell," he replied, feeling a bit guilty about snapping at his sister.

They then sat in companionable silence watching a news program and drinking their coffees. Once Ianto finished his cup, he bid his sister and brother-in-law a good night and headed off to the guest bedroom.

After changing and completing his nightly rituals, he gathered into bed and lay happily, thinking about the day. _In one week, I will be moving away from London and back to Cardiff. A week later I will be working for Torchwood, Inc. with my best friend, Tosh. It was really lovely seeing her again. I'll invite her over sometime when I have everything in my new flat ready, as well as Rhi, Johnny, and the kids. Once I meet my coworkers, I'll have some type of warming and thanks with them, I suppose. I really wish Lisa was here, but I'm glad things are working out._

With that final thought, Ianto drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes: A short chapter to introduce the next one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ianto woke the next day with a smile on his face. He still dreamt of Lisa, but the memory of her wasn't hurting as much anymore. He dreamt of living in his new flat; working with Tosh and other, currently non-descript coworkers; and having Mica and David visit on the weekends for some uncle-niece-nephew bonding time. All in all, they were great dreams and he wasn't restless compared to the previous night when he dreamt of Jack.

_Jack!_ Ianto thought as he sat up in bed. The elusive man with the gorgeous blue eyes had drifted from his thoughts, until now. _He seemed like a great guy. I wonder if I'll run into him again._

But those were his only thoughts on the man once the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs being cooked lofted into his room, waking him even more. _Cue the stomach growl._ He headed downstairs to join Johnny and Rhiannon in the kitchen. Ianto offered to make the coffee while Rhiannon went to wake the kids.

Breakfast was quick and easy once again and before Ianto knew it, he was left with his sister while Mica and David were off at school and Johnny was off at work.

"So you're going to look around for the day, get your bearings?" Rhiannon asked to make some light conversation.

"Yep," he answered. "I want to see what's around my new flat; what I can walk to, what I would need to drive to."

"Well, I have my book club today and I'm meeting with the girls, you know, Susan and Mary, for lunch," Rhiannon told Ianto. "So if you need anything, ring my mobile."

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Will do, have fun," he replied as Rhiannon made her leave. He headed back to the guest room to prepare himself for the day. He also took the time to pack up all non-essential belongings and his laundry, so that he'd be able to leave first thing in the morning to head back to London.

Ianto hopped in his car and headed over to his new building. He parked in what will officially be his space by the following week in the small parking lot provided for the building's tenants. The first place he headed was Cara Coffi.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes: The first stop for Ianto while getting reacquainted with Cardiff.**

* * *

Ianto locked his car and started walking the two blocks down the road to Cara Coffi. Along the way, he stopped at a newsstand and bought the day's paper and a pack of gum, just to have on his person.

As he entered the café, he noticed that since it was half past ten, the breakfast crowds have diminished and the lunch crowds have yet to start bustling in. He spotted an open two-person table right by the window, which he thought would be perfect. _I can read my paper, hopefully enjoy my coffee, and people watch_.

He gathered at the table and waited patiently for someone to come take his order, people watching during that time. A few minutes later and the barista that waited the tables attended to him.

"Hello, sir, what can I get for you?" she asked.

Ianto turned his attention from the people outside to the barista. He recognized her immediately as the young lady who served him the day before; _Emma_. "Hello there, Emma," he responded politely, with an equally polite smile. "May I have a coffee black, no sugar, please?"

Emma jotted down the order, and then added, "Would you like any pastries or an early lunch item, perhaps?"

Ianto thought it over, but decided against any food since he was still pretty full from Johnny's breakfast. "No thank you, just the coffee."

Emma nodded and headed back to the counter to prepare Ianto's coffee.

Ianto began opening his paper and reading an interesting article about Gwent's police force being in a 'better place' without their chief constable after she was forced to retire after serving for 30 years. _All this because of a few rows between two people? Sure, getting along is part of a conducive working environment, but couldn't they just work to resolve their differences?_ Ianto shook his head of the thoughts and hoped that nothing would ever happen to him.

Emma returned shortly after that thought, placing the mug on the table. "Anything else then, sir?"

Ianto inwardly laughed at constantly being called 'sir' and outwardly provided a small smile. "Emma, I know you remember my name, there's no need to call me 'sir' when I remember yours as well."

Emma blushed. "Right, sir… I mean, Ianto." She paused, not wanting to embarrass herself or cause a problem where Ianto might speak to the manager, but decided to ask anyway. "So you got my number then?"

Ianto looked at Emma, standing nervously at the table. He refolded his paper, leaving the current page on top so he wouldn't lose his place, and offered, "Yes, and sit, if you can spare a few moments. We'll chat."

Emma smiled with hope. She found Ianto to be absolutely gorgeous; the blue eyes, the button nose, the thickness of his accent, his politeness. But as she sat down and looked more closely into those blue eyes, she knew this chat would not end in her favor.

"So…" Emma stated nervously.

Ianto decided to save the poor girl the misery and get straight to the point. "Look, I'm not usually so straightforward and blunt, but I also don't want to lead you on. I did find your number, but I am not interested in you in that way. I can tell you're a nice young lady and have a whole future ahead of you. I noticed your books behind the counter, what are you studying at University?"

Emma was taken aback. She knew the chances of going on a date with Ianto were slim, but she at least hoped he would give her a chance. With the mention of school, _he probably thinks I'm too young for him_. "Fashion and interior design," she answered.

"Interesting choice," Ianto said, noticing the hurt of rejection that crossed the young girl's face. "What made you choose those, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well," Emma began her explanation. "I visited London last summer and their clothing style was flamboyant, but gorgeous. It inspired me. I was just interior design until then. I love coordinating colors, furniture, and materials in rooms to fit not only the outside appearance of a building, but also the inside. And creating specific feelings for each room; it's wonderful. Not to mention being able to capture a person or family's personality within the wall of their home; even more inspiring and beautiful."

Ianto was honestly a little shocked at the passionate answer. "It's always good to do something you love," he offered in reply. "Are you still taking general courses?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, and those are the hardest. I'm more of the creative type than studious."

That answer provided Ianto with an idea and began scribbling his number on a napkin. "Then how about this; in about three weeks, when I'm officially settled in at home and work, if you ever need help with your general courses, you can call me. If I'm free and able, I'll meet you here or at the local library and try my best to help you."

Emma smiled as she took the napkin with the scribbled number on it. Sure, it may not have been the date she hoped for, but at least she would be able to keep the kind man in front of her in her life. She needed more friends. "Yes, that sounds great," she answered. Then Ianto's words struck her. "Wait, settled in?"

Ianto didn't realize he slipped up and mentioned that he's moving here. He was trying so hard not to focus on the move and what he's leaving behind, and why. His face saddened, but he explained despite the heartache. "My fiancé passed away. Cardiff is my home, and I just got a new job and new flat, so I'm moving back."

Now Emma understood Ianto's reluctance to dating, though, she thought, being too young was probably still a factor. "I'm sorry for your loss. I may not have lost a fiancé, but I understand how you feel. I lost both my parents in a plane crash a few years back and was in foster care until recently. So, same goes for you, if you ever need to talk, you can call."

Ianto offered a small smile. "Thank you. Now, I do believe you need to get back to work," he said, now just wanting to be alone.

Emma nodded and headed back toward the counter.

Ianto continued drinking his coffee and resumed reading the paper. He was sadder than when he awoke, but he was hoping the rest of the day would change his mood for the better. _And the coffee's great, so that's a plus._

* * *

**I know some noticed, but others perhaps not. Emma Cowell is in fact based off of Emma-Louise Cowell from the episode, "Out of Time."**


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes: My mother is now my beta. I had her reread the previous nine chapters and prologue, and there are some tweaks and additions/subtractions within them. Nothing too major, but I would suggest rereading those chapters, especially as a refresher to the story since I unfortunately have not updated as regularly or as recently as I would have liked.**

**Here's a short chapter before Ianto heads back to London. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ianto returned to his sister's flat just in time for dinner. He had a fairly successful day with marginal emotional breakdowns.

After his visit to Cara Coffi, he explored the area in a three block radius on foot. He found two corner shops in opposite directions of his flat that seemed worthwhile for small grocery items or pharmaceutical purposes.

An independently owned bookshop called the Hub was a block away. Ianto perused their selection while the unpredictable, but not unusual, Cardiff rain struck for fifteen minutes. He found some new books he would look into at a later date, making a mental note to check his selection first to make sure he doesn't already have them, and just hasn't read them yet.

Any other shops within the three block radius were trinket, jewelry, or clothing shops. Ianto didn't feel up to searching through those at the time, so he headed back to his car and took his search farther. He decided to go no more than two miles in each direction of his flat.

He found a Tesco's heading west from his flat.

A museum and planetarium was north of his flat. Ianto made yet another mental note to regularly check the museum's website for updates on exhibits that Mica and David might enjoy when they visit.

A library was northeast of his flat, between the museum and the park Ianto took his niece and nephew on Sunday. _The park where he met Jack_, he thought momentarily, but forced himself to focus on driving and not getting into an accident. Ianto knew that if he thought about the American too much, he could very easily get lost in his thoughts.

The Plass was then south of his flat with the Millennium Center right next door, so to speak. Ianto remembered spotting a small tourist office nearby and added another note to his mental list of things to check out at a later date.

Supper was a informational affair back at the Davies household. Conversation consisted of what Ianto found during the day, what the kids learned at school, how Susan and Mary were doing, and how Johnny's day at work went. Mica and David immediately set to completing their homework, seeing as it was getting late and they wanted their TV and video games time before bed. Johnny helped Rhiannon clean up while Ianto went about finishing gathering up all his belongings and prepare to call it an early night.

But before he went to bed, he read Mica and David a few more chapters from the Sorcerer's Stone. He promised them that as soon as he's settled into his new flat and starts his new job that they will be allowed over. He'd take them to the park, to the museum, and maybe even a rugby game if there is a match that weekend. He also promised to have all the Harry Potter books available for him to read to them whenever they stay over, and that every time they finish a book, they'll watch the corresponding movie. Both kids were ecstatic over the ideas and promises laid down by Ianto, and fell asleep blissfully.

Ianto also went to bed happily, but as sleep drifted in, a final thought caught him. _I'm returning to London in the morning to sort out everything from my life with Lisa._ Tears slid down his face as he silently drifted to sleep, missing his fiancé greatly.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes: I apologize again for the lack of posting. As I mentioned, my mother is my beta for both this story and CLCA, which is taking much longer to review and edit than I thought. Anyway, here is the latest chapter.**

**Oh, and for those that have been wanting longer chapters. I promise they will be coming. This one is relatively longer, though not by much. But once Ianto is completely settled in Cardiff, they will definitely be generally longer.**

* * *

Ianto woke bright and early as per usual. He got dressed, gathered up the last of his belongings, and packed up his car. He joined his sister and her family for one last breakfast to say goodbye until sometime the following week.

Once the kids were shipped off to school and Johnny was on his way to work, Ianto finished Rhiannon clean up a bit and headed off himself.

"You call me if you need anything, you hear me?" Rhiannon reminded her younger brother. "And if you need us to help you move in, after school hours of course, let us know and we'll be there."

Ianto smiled at his sister. "I know, Rhi." He turned back around from packing the last bag in the car to give her one last hug. "I'll call when I get back, too. I love you, Rhi."

Pulling out of the hug and smiling, "I love you, too, Ianto."

Ianto gathered in his car and headed back to London. The drive back was less emotional than his first. There was no funeral looming over him, nor the comments and condolences from friends and family of Lisa's ringing in his mind.

However, tears did well up and threaten to fall from Ianto's eyes from time to time, especially the closer he got to London and his flat. _I'm about to arrive at the flat; our flat. I'm going to be completing the packing. I'm going to need to ship everything off to various places. I'm so happy and thankful that I am going to be starting what seems to be a new and good life back in Cardiff, but I'm really going to miss Lisa and our life here. She was my everything. She'd be happy that Rhi and I are growing close again, though. She'd want me to move on. But am I moving too fast? Should I have tried to make a life for me here? It took me so long to get where I am now, but then again I haven't really and don't think I would have ever found a proper place for me here. Even with Lisa, though I loved her, and still do, immensely. But again, am I moving too fast? Tosh is there, though, which is a bonus. I know she'll help me. Rhi will definitely help me, but I can only take so much coddling from her. _"Oh, Lisa. I wish you were still here. Or at the very least for you to send a mystical sign my way telling me what to do," he voiced aloud just as he parked his car and began unloading the car.

Once in his flat - their flat - with the door closed behind him, he dropped everything and sank to the floor. All of his emotions - upset, confused, angry - hit him full all at once and at full force. He sobbed hard and just allowed his tears to fall, thus allowing himself to completely breakdown and no longer hide behind his façade.

Fifteen minutes later and Ianto had yet to cease his now uncontrollable tears. He began shaking more than normal and, once panic set in, began hyperventilating. He needed help. He needed to talk to someone. He thought of his sister, but after kindly allowing him to stay with them for the weekend and extra day, he did not want to burden them any longer. He thought about calling Emma from the shop, _but despite her losing her parents at a relatively young age, she's still just a kid. And the love for parents is much different than the love for a fiancé; she wouldn't understand._

Ianto's panic grew tenfold the longer he kept from thinking of anyone to call. _Lisa was all I had. _And then he remembered where he's said that before. _At the hospital. I told the doctor we both had no one, that we were all each other had. Then he got that nurse for me. The nurse! Martha! I could call her! But is she working? Would this be acceptable? I barely know her. But she was helpful before._

Still panicky, but calming ever so slightly at the thought of having someone to talk to, he focused on rummaging through his belongings to find the business card she gave him. He hesitated upon finding it, still unsure about whether or not to call. But when his shaking started to hurt, his resolve crumbled and he quickly dialed the mobile number scribbled on the back.

On the third ring, he got an answer. "Hello, Martha Jones."

"Martha... um... Hi... This is Ianto. Ianto Jones. You helped me last week," he paused, realizing that the day was exactly one week to the day that Lisa died. He swallowed and to keep back his tears, though many fell anyway, before continuing. "Last week to the day, actually, when my fiancé passed away.. though you probably don't..."

"Ianto! I remember you. Long distant relative thrice removed," Martha interjected his rambling, understanding his current state of sadness and confusion was making him do so. "You don't sound well, are you alright? You're not ill are you?"

Ianto took a deep breath, or attempted to anyway, to calm his nerves. "No, I'm not ill. But I'm not alright."

"What's wrong, Ianto? Obviously this is about Lisa," Martha began questioning to get Ianto to calm down and focus on talking rather than freaking out.

Ianto took several more deep breaths before responding. "Yes, this is about Lisa. I'm not disturbing you or keeping you from work, am I?" He asked after realizing that, if her schedule were the same as the previous week, she should be working.

"No, Ianto, I'm not working. I have the day off due to working a double shift two days this weekend, so I'm free to talk," Martha politely responded, assuring the young man that he was not intruding.

"Alright. Well... I know this might be rather strange, but can we meet somewhere, please. To talk? Maybe a coffee shop? There was one a block away from the hospital..." Ianto asked unsurely.

"Sure, I'd be glad to if it will help you," Martha accepted. "How about we meet in thirty, give you a chance to compose yourself before meeting up in public, yeah?"

Ianto smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you so much ahead of time."

"No problem, Mr. Jones. I offered to help if you needed someone, and I'm not going to turn my back now. See you in thirty," Martha replied before ending the call, refusing to give him the chance to change his mind.

With the call over, and not needing to leave for fifteen minutes in order to get to the coffee shop, he stayed seated by the door and did his best to calm himself. His shaking had subsided sometime during their call, but he was still crying uncontrollably. He forced himself up and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at the wreck that was his face full of tears, he took the hand towel and wiped furiously at his face to clear the tears.

He cursed himself as he did so. Get yourself together, Jones-y! You're about to go out in public soon. You may not be as ready as you thought you move on from Lisa, but you have to start somewhere. And maybe Martha can help, but you'll never know if you don't calm down! He continued giving himself comforting thoughts until he was no longer crying and his breathing was even again.

It took him the full fifteen minutes to calm himself and completely compose himself before gathering up his wallet, keys, and phone, and heading off to the coffee shop.


End file.
